Gaanaru Ipod Challenge
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: A story I wrote for gaanaru fan day. I suck at summaries please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Gaanaru IPod Challenge

By lisbeth-dragon

**This is a story I wrote for Gaanaru Fan Day, July 29****th****. These are 4 songs I picked from my IPod that I thought would make good stories. Enjoy the gaanaru.**

**Chapter 1**

_America's Suitehearts – Fall Out Boy_

Me and Gaara were part of a band, The Sand Coffins (**A/N: from my story** **"Don't Mess with My Friends.) **We had been in Hollywood for a few months and learned a few things.

We may be famous, but the world doesn't revolve around us.

Most of the celebs we met had some kind of plastic surgery. (We learned from a bad incident when Kankuro met Katy Perry)

I'm in love with Gaara

I also learned that Hollywood is **obsessed** with the whole "Who's dating who?" thing. But Gaara and I didn't care when our relationship got out to the media. Me and him were happy just the 2 of us hanging out. The Sand Coffins had sealed the deal as rock stars. I don't know much about classic cars, but I got a lot of friends on the classic coke.

When we visited back home, some of our friends expected us to be all high and stuck-up, but we're the same small town nerds as always.

Me and Gaara have been through a lot of the same shit in the past. He had always helped me and I have always helped him. Maybe that's why we're so much alike.

I love Gaara and I won't change for the media like many other stars have had to do.

So let's hear it for America's sweethearts, but I must confess I'm in love with Gaara.


	2. Let Love Bleed Red

**Chapter 3**

_Let Love Bleed Red – Sleeping With Sirens_

(WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT)

There's a reason I feel this way. I'm depressed. Naruto started dating that bastard, Sasuke. We hung out less and less each day. Sasuke had Naruto wrapped around his finger.

Naruto was my best friend, but even he couldn't see that I loved him. The sadness grew heavier and heavier each day. Sometimes it feels like I can't breathe. Maybe I should die, before the sadness could kill me.

I got a couple blades, and pulled up my sleeve. A few cuts I had made before were starting to heal. I made a few more cuts over them. My arms stung like hell and tears welled up in my eyes. Just when I was making the final cut, my phone buzzed. It was Naruto calling me. We talked for a little while, then I said "It's cool we got to talk, we haven't talked in a while." "Yeah," Naruto replied. "Oh and I wanted to tell you, Sasuke and I aren't dating anymore. He wanted me with him every minute. He was too clingy. Besides, I've wanted to hang out with you again forever." I smiled and at that moment, I wanted to tell him the truth that I love him, but then I passed out.

I woke up to Naruto in my room shaking me awake. He had wrapped my arms in gauze and was crying. Naruto never cried. "Gaara please tell me you're ok," he pleaded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured him. I moved my arms and they were still stinging faintly. "You passed out on the phone, and I thought you were hurt, so I rushed over here." Naruto explained wiping some tears away. "I saw you passed out with your arms bleeding and I thought you were… dead." I explained how depressed I was and that I was trying to commit suicide before he called. More tears dropped from his blue eyes. "Why would you do that?" He cried. I took a deep breath and told him, "When I saw you stuck with Sasuke I thought you forgot about me. I like you, a lot, like I love you. You're my best friend and honestly, you're the only one to ever really care about me." Naruto smiled a little smile. He reached for my hand and kissed a small scar there. "Honestly, I really like you too; I broke up with him because I had feelings for you." I let a little smile smile show and we hugged.

My arms were just barely burning when I crawled into bed. "You sure you're gonna be ok?" Naruto asked. "Yeah," I replied. He kissed my forehead. "Everything will be all right, Gaara. I love you."


	3. Spectrum

**Chapter 4**

_Spectrum – Zedd ft. Matthew Koma (Watch the music video too. It's really sweet)_

I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up watching the stars. There was a sudden flash of light streak through the midnight desert. I looked out of my window and saw a ball of white blinding light. I thought saw someone step out. I ran out of my apartment to see who it was.

There was a dude standing at the crash site. He looked amazing. He had blond, spiky hair, 3 ragged scars on each cheek, and blood red eyes. "Hey," He said. "Hey," I replied. "I guess you can tell I'm not from here," He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah the spaceship kind of gave it away," I said. "Well, uh, I'm from another planet," He explained. "I was on my way to my home planet and got lost. But don't worry, I already called some of my friends to get me and they'll be here in a few days." "Cool. Do you want to stay with me until your friends come here?" I asked. "Sure, besides my ship's kind of fucked up." He laughed. "Hey, what's your name?" "Gaara," I said. "What's your name?" "Naruto," He replied.

We slept till noon the next day and went to a diner. Naruto was telling me all about his home planet and we ended up having a food fight. "You're a really cool human," he said smiling. "You're a really cool alien," I replied. Our eyes met and just when I thought we were about to kiss, a Rent-A-Cop came by and dragged us outside.

"Now ya'll were creating a disturbance in that there café," He said sternly. I could see Naruto staring him down through his shades, "We didn't mean to," I said politely. "Who's this boy with you?" the cop asked. "My name's Naruto," he said calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, my friend and I need to get going. We're on a trip." At that point the cop snatched back Naruto's arm. "Now wait, young man you're still in trouble," He shouted. Then Naruto took off his sunglasses and stared him down with his blood-red eyes. "We need to leave," He said his voice really low. "What the hell are you?" The cop whispered pulling out his gun.

"Ok, we need to leave now," I said grabbing Naruto's arm. We drove back to my place. "I'm sorry," Naruto cried in my arms. "He freaking pissed me off and I got kind of nervous. I know the government here will ship me off to some science lab if I get caught. " "Don't worry," I held him close. "I won't let them take you, ok? I'll keep you safe."

The next morning there were guys in suits outside. I could hear one of them asking about me and Naruto. I woke up Naruto; we snuck out the back, and drove away.

We got to a motel and hung out there. One night we were so paranoid about the cops finding us we just stayed inside. "Why do you were shades all the time?" I asked him. "People always made fun of my eyes and scars. I got really self-conscious about it." I took off his shades and stared at his red eyes. "I think you look amazing," I said smiling. He looked sad and starry-eyed. Then tears popped up in his eyes. "Really?" He asked wiping away tears. I took his chin and kissed his mouth. "Really," I said.

Many kisses later, Naruto shook me awake. "What is it?" I yelled squinting at the morning light. Naruto threw a shirt and jeans at me. "Those government guys are here. They have hazmat suits. They know I'm an alien. We need to leave NOW!" He put on his shades and handed a pair to me.

With crap disguises in hand, we slipped past the guys in suits. "So what's our plan now?" I asked when we were outside. "Ok, my friends are here to pick me up," Naruto explained. "They told me where to meet up, all we have to do is find your car and-

But we saw that the hazmat guys were surrounding our car. A couple of them ran after us. After turning some corners we lost them.

I called my brother, Kankuro, and he dropped a car off for us. "Who is that guy?" He asked. "Naruto," I replied simply. "Did you guys have sex?" He whispered laughing. "Whatever, just shut up!" I yelled embarrassed. I blushed when I saw Naruto laughing at what Kankuro said. I shot them both a death glare and then we drove off.

After a while I heard Naruto singing under his breath. "Did you make that song up?" I asked. His head shot up, and he blushed. "Oh it's just something I came up with last night." "I like it," I replied. "Sing some more."

"_Breathing you in when I want you out, finding our truth in a hope of doubt, lying inside our quiet drama…"_ Naruto sang softly. _"We'll run where lights won't chase us. Hide where love can save us. I will never let you go." _Naruto had a very sweet voice and he serenaded the ride.

It was dark by the time we got to the meeting place. "This is it?" I asked looking around, confused. It was just a random spot in the desert. "I didn't want to draw too much attention, so I told them to meet us here," Naruto said simply. Before we knew it, the guys in suits drove up.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. "Don't worry," Naruto said. Two guys in black suits flashed their badges at us. "We need to talk to you 2 gentlemen," One guy said. "It's not what you think," I tried to explain. "We know that this blond kid is an alien," the other suit said. "We need to take him to Washington." The next thing we knew a blinding light shone behind us.

"That's them," Naruto mumbled, staring off in the light. The government guys were ready to shoot, but I saw a figure in the light yell, "Don't worry guys, we come in peace, or whatever! Naruto, are you coming?" Naruto turned to me with a sad expression on his face.

"So I guess this is really it, huh?" I chuckled. "Yeah," Naruto whispered. "Thanks for helping me, with everything. I mean I would probably stay here on Earth, but, there's too much craziness." "Obviously," I gestured over to the trembling government guys. Suddenly Naruto kissed me, and whispered "I love you and I'll never forget you." I smiled and hugged him. Finally I had to watch Naruto's figure grow smaller and smaller into the light.

(Naruto's POV)

I stepped on the ship with my buddy, Kiba. "You gonna be ok?" he asked concerned. I watched Gaara wave to me from below. "Yeah," I smiled silently. "I'll be ok."

**That's the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read & review**

**Happy Gaanaru Fan Day (^-^)**


End file.
